


Contando historias

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Paragon suplica: cuéntame una historia.





	Contando historias

\- Cuéntame algo, Ámbar. - le suplica. Los dedos de Ámbar duelen en sus entrañas, pero sabe que es necesario, lo cuidadosa que es con sus partes.

El suspiro de Ámbar es más suave que el viento, pero lo siente más. El tintinear de su tarareo pensativo mientras pasa sus dedos por su rostro, tallando, arreglando, cambiando el destrozo de su ser. 

\- Algo es muy amplio, mi buen amigo. - le dice ella finalmente. Puede escuchar su sonrisa. - ¿Algo feliz, algo triste, una mentira cierta, una verdad incierta? Hay tantas posibilidades.

\- Nada triste. - Él mismo ya es suficiente tragedia, no necesita más de eso. Trata de imaginar cómo lo está viendo Ámbar, pero agradece no poder: no soportaría ver piedad en su mirada. - Una historia de amor, como la de las canciones. Una de verdad.

\- Querido Paragon, no te tomaba por un romántico. - Si su rostro estuviera completo quizá enrojecería. Se pregunta si ella enrojece, el tono de su piel. Con tanto tiempo en el sol la piensa morena, con el cabello tono ambarino y de ahí su nombre. No puede imaginar su sonrisa a pesar de que la escucha en su voz.

\- ¿Es eso eso malo?

\- En lo absoluto, mi querido. Sólo maravillosa, increíblemente sorprendente. - Un suspiro, algo más fuerte, pensativo. - Una historia de amor que sea verdad... oh, bien. Supongo que esta no debe ser muy conocida. No es triste, pero tampoco tiene un final perfectamente feliz. 

\- ¿Cuál? - pregunta, ya curioso a pesar de sí.

Hay algo que resuena como gaviotas despidiéndose de los barcos en su voz, una tristeza a pesar de que todavía puede escuchar su sonrisa.

\- La historia de un bufón que amó a un príncipe secreto.


End file.
